Being Romantic
by damnFireworks
Summary: How hard is it to be romantic? Well, this is Dean Ambrose we're talking about so it's pretty difficult for him. Follow him as he attempts to grant Nikki Bella her wish of doing something romantic for Valentine's Day. A Nikkirose drabble oneshot.


_**damnFireworks** \- With Valentines Day fast approaching.. I figured let's hash this out. Thanks cassadysamore aka mushyface for hearing the initial idea of this and being like... WRITE IT! lol. A special shout out goes to my poetry friends who will never ever read this lol but they inspire me. ENJOY. Fav if you love Nikki Bella.. Review if you love Dean Ambrose. muahahaha. _

* * *

Dean stared at the clock. Ten minutes past nine. He looked at his beautiful diva fast asleep on their bed. On any other day he wouldn't dare wake up his girlfriend Nikki Bella before 10am. If it was dire, 9:30am at the earliest but not one minute earlier and certainly not ten minutes past nine.

But today was Valentine's Day and he needed her out of the house stat.

Tearing the sheets away from her body caused her to stir. When she realized what was going on, she spat some harmless venom at her man for waking her up so early. She closed her eyes once more thinking he had done it by accident but then she felt his grip around her ankle.

"Nope. Up." Dean said tugging on her leg.

Choosing to ignore him, Nikki buried her head underneath her pillow but Dean was relentless.

"There's doughnuts in the kitchen" he bribed knowing it was her weakness.

Lifting the pillow ever so slightly, she opened one eye.

"Really?" she muffled.

There wasn't but Dean was desperate to get her out of bed.

"Yeah, your favourite ones with the cream filling"

The diva snorted, his face was a dead giveaway and she had been getting pretty good on calling out Dean's lies.

"You're full of shit" she muttered.

When Dean didn't respond; the feisty Bella knew she was right. She pulled her pillow over her head once more only to be yanked out of her bed and a pile of her clothes dumped on top of her.

"Dean Ambrose! There better be a really good explanation for dragging me out of bed on Valentine's Day when you know I'm not a morning person!"

There was but he wanted to keep it all a surprise.

"I don't have time for this. Get dressed." Dean ordered.

Leaving the room, he waited in the kitchen for his girlfriend.

Part of him felt weird. He was never really one to get into the spirit of Valentine's Day but after he overheard Brie talking to her sister about her plans with Roman, it sparked up a conversation about what Nikki wished for on Valentine's Day.

That perked his interest. Paying close attention, he found out that all she wanted was for him to do something romantic.

_Romance._

That was a fair wish.

His relationship with Nikki was probably the best relationship he's ever been in. They had fun together, they adored being in each other's company, not to mention that their sex life was everything a man or woman could only dream of ever obtaining. However when it came to the lovey dovey romance stuff? Expressing his feelings? Those weren't Dean's speciality.

But Nikki was the most amazing girlfriend he could ever ask for so he wanted to grant her what she wished for on Valentine's Day. He would do something romantic for Nikki. All Dean needed was his girlfriend to be distracted for the rest of the day so he could write her a love poem.

Immediately leading him to talk with his best friend Roman Reigns about his plan to get Nikki out of the house. At first when he revealed the plan to Roman, the Samoan brute chuckled thinking it was all a joke.

"Dean Ambrose writing a love poem?" was his distinct reaction. Ambrose refrained from punching him in the gut.

When he finally convinced his Samoan brother that he was serious about this, Roman agreed to help him; after all, he was dating the other half of The Bella Twins and if Dean does a good job and knocks it out of the park; Nikki would tell Brie and then Brie would automatically know that Roman had a hand in helping Dean out thus earning him more brownie points for later on.

Putting their two minds together they came up with the genius idea of booking a full-day spa treatment for their Bellas. Roman would surprise Brie with a limo which would pick her up first then be on route to their place to pick up Nikki.

Finally dressed, Nikki came out ready to hit the town. She wore a black peplum top with a classic white pencil skirt knowing that they would complement her curves perfectly. Which she also knew drove Dean crazy.

And drive him crazy it did. Dean had to restrain himself from stripping her out of that outfit.

"Ahem?" Nikki snapped him out of his trance. "I think you owe me something after this morning." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

She was still mad. Dean casually approached his feisty Bella with a grin on his face. There was something about her being mad that amused him. Not that he would try to make her mad on purpose but he liked spice.

"I'm sorry" he said with a childish grin.

Nikki playfully rolled her eyes at him before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Give me some of that lipstick." He said as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Lightly pressing her lips over his, she murmured "Happy Valentine's Day"

Just as he was about to say it back, there was a loud honk from outside.

Dean quickly broke away from the embrace and opened the front door.

"That's your ride. I'm sending you on a spa day with Brie."

"You're sending me to a spa?" she smiled.

Rushing towards her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the door.

"Yes and you're holding up the limo" he urged.

"Why aren't you coming with me? I thought we would spend the day to-"

"We'll spend time when you get back. You just go relax, think of Rome?" he joked.

Reaching the limo, he opened the door for her. He could see she really wanted to just spend the day with him but this was all necessary and when she gets back, it'll all be worth it. Placing a big kiss on her forehead, she finally slid into the limo and he closed the door shut.

That was easy part. Now it was time for phase two.

Get in touch with his feelings.

* * *

The Lunatic fringe found some pretty stationary paper in Nikki's desk. A gut reaction told him to put it back but it was red. Nikki's favourite colour. Surely that would count for something and he wasn't going to use the whole stack. He took a pencil out of the bunch left in a cup and placed it behind his ear.

Now he was ready.

Moving into the lounge; he thought it was the best place to get his creativity flowing. Settling down on the couch, he looked down at the empty crimson page.

"Well, I better put her name on it I guess." He muttered to himself. Pulling the pencil from behind his ear, he began printing out the letters as neatly as he could.

"N-I-K-K-I"

Ambrose nodded to himself satisfied.

"Alright… now the poem."

Tapping the pencil on the side of his thigh, he got it. Quickly writing it down before he forgot it. He smiled looking at his new sentence. He read it aloud to himself.

"You are like beer."

Dean hit himself in the head. "That's not it. That's stupid"

He screwed up his first attempt and threw it on the floor. He was positive that he would get it on his next try.

How hard could this be? He thought smugly.

* * *

Five hours had passed and the floor was littered with failed attempts everywhere. One would think he missed the memo about decorating the floor with rose petals on Valentine's Day and not screwed up balls of red paper.

"Fuck!" Dean panicked.

He had tried everything to get his mind to work. Even trying to think of words whilst lying upside down on the couch but nothing! This was the most frustrating thing he had ever tried to do in his life.

Looking at the time, Nikki was due back home any second and Dean had done nothing but waste time.

Rushing to the bedroom, he forced himself to sit down. He had a few pieces of paper left from the stack. Hardly one to pray to God, he found himself doing so now.

* * *

Nikki stepped out of the limo rejuvenated and relaxed. She couldn't wait to just cuddle up against her man. As much as she enjoyed her day at the spa, she really did just want to spend the day with him.

Opening the front door, the smile on her face quickly turned into a scowl.

For one, Dean was nowhere to be in sight and two, the whole house was a mess with screwed up pieces of red paper everywhere.

Brushing some to the side with her foot, she realized that it wasn't just ordinary paper, it was from her stash that she had bought from a special stationary store in Japan. With the amount scattered all across the floor, she was positive that the whole stack was on the ground.

If this was Dean's idea of a surprise then she wasn't happy. Shaking her head, she went to the last place she knew she would find him and coincidently where this roller-coaster of a day had started.

Their bedroom.

"Dean Ambrose!" She growled opening the door. "What the hell is all my paper doing on the..."

He quickly rose to his feet and handed her one of her precious red papers.

Confused, she looked down.

"What is this?"

"Just read it." He said.

Turning it over, she read what was written on the back.

**_Nikki,  
The closest thing I got to a love poem is saying that I like you.  
Love, Dean._**

After she read it, she said nothing. No response at all. She just stared at the words printed in his rough hand-writing.

He just wrote her a love poem. Her man, the one that never in his life would be caught dead writing his feelings down and yet, she had physical proof in her hands.

A lonely crystal tear rolled down her cheek. Followed by another, and then another and before she knew it; she was full on crying.

Dean moved towards his crying girlfriend. He knew it was a stupid idea to begin with. He should have just stuck with buying her a new pair of shoes.

"I'm sorry babe. I know it's a shit poem, I'll get you a proper gift" he began to ramble but Nikki stopped him by smashing her lips onto his.

He wasn't expecting that but he smiled deepening the sensual kiss. She'd pulled away softly from him before they went too far. She needed to get this out.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She sniffed. "It's the most romantic thing you've ever done for me"

"Yeah, well. I like you." he said before scooping her up into his arms and laying her on the bed. Tentatively hovering over her body, he grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
